Feast
" " is an episode of Season 3 of Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir. Its US premiere was on February 1, 2019 on Netflix. Synopsis A strange statue uncovered in Tibet turns out to be a sentimonster called Feast that was created accidentally by Master Fu when he was a child.https://www.netflix.com/title/80164216 Plot Nadja Chamack announces the arrival of a new statue at the Louvre museum that Mr. Kubdel discovered in Tibet. Marinette, who is at the unveiling with Alya and Alix, looks through the crowd of people to admire Adrien, who is also there. Alya gets irritated with Marinette and reminds her that she’d asked Alix to get them to the unveiling so she can share her discovery about superheroes, not so Marinette can gawk at Adrien. Once she has Marinette’s attention, Alya starts by informing her that superheroes get their powers from jewels called Miraculouses. Marinette stops her and reminds Alya that she’d said she wouldn’t investigate Ladybug’s secret identity anymore in order to avoid endangering her. However, Alya says that her discovery is actually meant to help Ladybug unmask Hawk Moth. She goes on to say that superheroes like Ladybug and Cat Noir have existed for centuries but the world forgot about them after depictions of them disappeared. She points out the papyrus showing the La Déesse Coccinelle along with a portrait of a knight who appears to be a Cat Miraculous holder, a portrait of a woman who appears to be a Butterfly Miraculous holder, and Hercules, who appears to have been a Lion Miraculous holder. Marinette scoffs at the concept of a Lion Miraculous, with Alix jokingly suggesting that there’s a Bunny Miraculous as well. Alya goes on to say that statues were originally painted but most of the paint disappeared overtime. However, microscopic pigments still exist, and using a special app on her phone, she shows the girls that one of the statues at the Lovre is of an ancient Ladybug Miraculous holder. She also reveals that every depiction of a Miraculous holder has the same symbol somewhere on them. Marinette recognizes the symbol as the one on the Miracle Box, and Alya concludes that an Order of Guardians must be watching over the superheroes. Alix takes note of the symbol looking like the one on the statue her father found. Meanwhile, when Mr. Kubdel unveils the statue he discovered, Nathalie is immediately shocked and drops the tablet she’d been holding. Adrien asks Nathalie what’s wrong, though Nathalie insists that it’s merely a dizzy spell. Adrien suggests that they go home. As they leave, Alix reveals that the statue is over 200 years old, and Alya reveals that there hasn’t been any Miraculous superheroes during that time until Ladybug and Cat Noir showed up to fight Hawk Moth. Alya is convinced that her video will help Ladybug unmask Hawk Moth. Marinette worryingly asks Alya if she’ll really post her discovery on the Ladyblog to which Alya reveals that she already did so. Concerned, Marinette says that she has homework to do and takes off. Marinette shows Alya’s Ladyblog video to Master Fu and apologizes, stating that she never should’ve entrusted the Miraculous to Alya. However, Master Fu points out that Alya is an excellent reporter and would’ve discovered the secret eventually, though he insists none of it will lead Hawk Moth to him. However, when he learns of the statue at the Louvre museum, he flies into a panic and insists that they’re doomed. Marinette is puzzled as to why Master Fu is freaking out over a statue, to which Master Fu reveals that it isn’t a statue: it’s a sentimonster created by the Peacock Miraculous. Marinette reminds Master Fu that she and Cat Noir have fought sentimonsters before, but Master Fu says that particular sentimonster is more powerful as it was created from the negative emotions of someone who didn’t know what they were creating. He reminds Marinette of the mistake he’d told her he made and decides to reveal the full story. Long ago, when Fu was just a boy, he was chosen to become a guardian. However, Fu was unhappy with the training, preferring to be with kids his own age. One of his tasks required him to watch over the Miracle Box for a full 24 hours without food or water. But as time passed, Fu became hungry and decided to use the Peacock Miraculous to create a sentimonster that would bring him some rice balls from the kitchen. However, his hunger and resentment over the Miraculouses created a sentimonster that wanted to devour all the Miraculouses. In his panic, he lost the staff he’d placed the amok in and was so afraid that he didn’t think to simply destroy the sentimonster. One of the monks gave him the Miracle Box and Miraculous Spellbook and said to run away with them. While running from the sentimonster, he lost the Miraculous Spellbook and the Peacock and Butterfly Miraculous, and the temple of the Order of the Guardians was destroyed. Once finishing his story, Master Fu says that if Hawk Moth finds out about the sentimonster, he will use the Peacock Miraculous to bring it back to life. Marinette assures him that she and Cat Noir will be there to fight it, but Master Fu believes that they won’t stand a chance and decides that it would be best if he took their Miraculouses from them and left Paris. Marinette pleads with him not to, asking that he trust her. Master Fu thanks her for everything. At the Agreste mansion, Gabriel tells Adrien that Nathalie gets dizzy spells sometimes but they’re nothing serious. Nathalie thanks Adrien for being concerned and Gabriel assures his son that he shouldn’t worry about her. Once Adrien leaves, Nathalie informs Gabriel that the statue at the Louvre museum isn’t really a statue: it’s a dormant sentimonster. Gabriel tells her that she can either destroy it or bring it back to life, though Nathalie is worried since she wasn’t the one who created it and therefore won’t be able to control it. Gabriel promises to help her, noting that it’s from the region where he found his Miraculouses and could prove useful. He tells Nathalie that she must return to the Louvre at night, though when Nathalie starts coughing, Gabriel tells her to get some rest first. Meanwhile in his room, Adrien practices piano while sadly looking at a photo of his mother. Plagg asks him what’s wrong, to which Adrien says that his mother used to get dizzy spells just like Nathalie and his father would say those weren’t serious either. In order to cheer Adrien up, Plagg plays a duet on the piano with him, which succeeds in making him laugh. Adrien notes that only his mother could make him laugh and thanks Plagg. Late at night, Mayura sneaks into the Louvre museum and heads to the dormant sentimonster, informing Hawk Moth that it is hungry for Miraculouses. She awakens it and the creature immediately tries to eat her Miraculous, only for it to stop when Mayura threatens to take its amok away. Once she has the sentimonster under control, Hawk Moth sends an akuma after it, which the sentimonster swallows. Hawk Moth offers it the power to track Miraculouses so that he can satisfy his hunger in return for the Ladybug and Cat Miraculous. At first he is reluctant, but Hawk Moth promises to give them back to him once he finishes with them and even offers the Peacock and Butterfly Miraculous as a bonus. Therefore, the sentimonster agrees and is akumatized into Feast, who immediately begins to chase after the Miraculouses. While Adrien and Plagg are sleeping, Wayzz sneaks into Adrien’s bedroom to take his ring. Plagg witnesses Wayzz about to remove the ring and the latter apologizes before doing so. He leaves a note for Adrien on his bed, which wakes him up. Wayzz does the same thing to Marinette and her earrings. When Marinette reads the letter, she immediately calls out to Master Fu, who runs away on a bike. She chases after him but is horrified when she spots Feast running after Master Fu. Master Fu tells Wayzz that it’s a good thing he took her Miraculous otherwise the sentimonster would’ve swallowed her whole. Wayzz argues that Marinette could’ve transformed into Ladybug and fought it, but Master Fu says that fighting is sometimes futile. Meanwhile, Marinette heads back to the bakery and puts on a biker outfit and full-faced helmet to disguise herself before chasing after Master Fu on a bike. Hawk Moth and Mayura see that Feast is running after a man on a bike and conclude that he must be the Guardian of the Miraculouses, with Mayura remarking that soon he won’t have anything to guard as Feast will devour everything. A disguised Ladybug heads after Master Fu on her bike when she spots Cat Noir disguised as Mr. Banana on a scooter. She worries that his costume is unsafe, though Cat Noir assures her that he’s wearing helmet and pads underneath. Ladybug gets annoyed because he keeps calling her Bugaboo and threatens to start calling him Banana Noir, which he likes. As Feast closes in on Master Fu, Ladybug decides to take a shortcut and gets the attention of a bus driver, informing him that she’s Ladybug. Though the driver doesn’t believe her, when she informs him that a man on a bike is being chased by a monster, he agrees to help by driving his bus in between Feast and Master Fu. Feast swallows the bus once the driver escapes it and continues his chase. Wayzz informs Master Fu that Ladybug and Cat Noir, despite their ridiculous costumes, haven’t let him down. Master Fu finds that impossible since the two don’t have their Miraculouses. Meanwhile, Roger agrees to help Ladybug and Cat Noir on the condition that they stay on the side of the road. Roger tries to get Feast to stop, only for the creature to devour his car and megaphone. André Glacier also helps Ladybug and Cat Noir by giving them a ride on his ice cream cart while they throw ice cream at the Feast. Wayzz tells Master Fu that there’s no use in running as Ladybug and Cat Noir will always be there for him. Master Fu tells Wayzz that he doesn’t want to be the cause of their downfall, though Wayzz reminds him that whether he likes it or not, he’s the guardian. Master Fu agrees, calling it his decision before taking off the Turtle Miraculous, sucking Wayzz inside of it. Meanwhile, Ladybug and Cat Noir run out of ice cream to throw at Feast, who then eats André’s cart. Ladybug tells André to get to a safe location while they take care of Feast. As Feast approaches the duo, Master Fu tells the sentimonster to leave them alone, announcing that he is the guardian of the Miraculouses. Hawk Moth is surprised that the guardian is an old man and tells Feast that he’ll have no trouble getting rid of him. Master Fu secretly gives Ladybug and Cat Noir their Miraculouses and lures Feast away from them with the Miracle Box. Before Feast can eat him, Ladybug and Cat Noir, now wielding their Miraculouses, save him. Master Fu puts the Turtle Miraculous back on and prepares to transform, but his bad back prevents him from doing so. Wayzz reminds Master Fu that he’s too old, and Ladybug assures him that she and Cat Noir can handle Feast. The duo jump in front of him, and Hawk Moth tells Feast to enjoy as Ladybug and Cat Noir can’t get away. As the duo fight Feast, Ladybug says that they must figure out where the amok is, to which Cat Noir points out that Feast doesn’t have anything on him. So Ladybug calls on her Lucky Charm and receives a metal detector. She goes to Master Fu and asks him if the staff he put the sentimonster’s amok in was made of metal, to which Master Fu says partially. Ladybug figures that the staff must either be in at the guardian’s temple or inside the sentimonster. Feast winds up eating Cat Noir’s staff and the bus Ladybug and Master Fu are hiding behind, so after getting Master Fu to safety, she ties her and Cat Noir to each other with her yo-yo and allows Feast to swallow them. Hawk Moth is delighted by this and tells Feast to enjoy the other Miraculouses as he’s earned them. Feast chases after Master Fu while Ladybug and Cat Noir begin searching for Master Fu’s staff. Master Fu decides to stop running and accept his fate, telling Wayzz that he’s the best kwami he could ever hope for, with Wayzz reciprocating that it’s been an honor to be his kwami. But before Feast can swallow them, Ladybug finds Master Fu’s staff with her metal detector and Cat Noir uses his Cataclysm on it, destroying Feast and releasing both the amok and akuma. Ladybug purifies them both. Hawk Moth is angered at another failure, but when Mayura falls to the floor coughing, he checks to make sure she’s okay. Ladybug uses Miraculous Ladybug to fix all the damage and then Master Fu thanks her since he won’t have to run anymore. Ladybug says that she only put his teaching to practice, and Cat Noir notices their Miraculouses beeping and realizes that they must take off. The duo bid Master Fu farewell before leaving. Nadja announces the mysterious reappearance of a temple in the Tibetan mountains that went missing 172 years ago. Clara Contard, who is on a helicopter flying above the temple, adds that all the monks who used to live in the temple also reappeared. Alya notes that the temple has the symbol of the Order of the Guardians on it and runs to add it on her Ladyblog. Master Fu and Marinette also hear of the news. Master Fu is relieved that his mistake was undone and thanks Marinette. He decides that one day, he will visit the temple and explain himself to the monks. He also decides that Marinette should begin her training as a guardian. But since Hawk Moth knows who he is, he cannot stay in his massage shop, so Marinette helps him pack and places his boxes inside a moving van. Putting on a fake mustache and getting into the driver's seat, Master Fu assures Marinette that he’ll always be there for her. In his repository, Gabriel declares that since he now knows what the guardian looks like, he’ll use that knowledge to his advantage and prepare a dish of revenge served cold against the heroes. Characters Major Characters * Marinette Dupain-Cheng/Ladybug * Adrien Agreste/Cat Noir * Wang Fu/Peacock Superhero * Wayzz * Gabriel Agreste/Hawk Moth * Nathalie Sancoeur/Mayura * Akuma * Dormant Sentimonster/Feast Minor Characters * Nadja Chamack * Mr. Kubdel * Adrien's bodyguard * Théo Barbot * Jagged Stone * André Bourgeois * Giuseppe * Alya Césaire * Alix Kubdel * La Déesse Coccinelle (pictured) * Herakles (pictured) * Tikki (background) * Order of the Guardians (flashback) * Emilie Agreste * Plagg * Roger Raincomprix * André Glacier * Tomoe Tsurugi (background) * Kagami Tsurugi (background) * Audrey Bourgeois (background) * Clara Contard * Nora Césaire (background) * Ella and Etta Césaire (background) * Duusu * Doctor * Bus Driver * Civilians Trivia * According to Alya's research, the latest previous Ladybug Miraculous holder existed 200 years ago and there hasn't been any other holders around since Ladybug and Cat Noir. ** With that, she could be talking about La Mariquita since she became the previous Ladybug before Marinette in the early 1800's. * The Order of the Guardians are revealed to have erased most records of the Miraculouses being used throughout history until their disappearance. * It is revealed that the Peacock Miraculous holder can sense amoks created by previous holders. * It is revealed that Master Fu's mistake, which was mentioned in "The Collector" and "Sandboy", was using the Peacock Miraculous to create a sentimonster to bring him food during his training, whilst being angry, causing his negative emotions to manifest as the creation of a beast with a hunger for Miraculouses that destroyed the temple and devoured the monks and the other Miraculouses there. The sentimonster embodies Fu's grief for looking after the Miraculous, as they were a burden in his life. This caused Master Fu to lose the Miraculous spellbook as well as the Peacock and the Butterfly Miraculouses. ** It is revealed that the Guardian's Temple where Master Fu grew up was in Tibet. ** This also reveals that, before using the Turtle Miraculous, Master Fu also used the Peacock Miraculous. ** It is confirmed that other Miraculouses exist beside the ones in Master Fu's Miracle Box. * Adrien and Plagg play the piano together as seen in "The Puppeteer 2". As this is when Plagg reveals his music talent to Adrien, that means this episode likely occurs before "The Puppeteer 2". * This is the first episode where the main villian is a non-sentient being. ** This is also the second episode where a non-human gets akumatized, after Robostus. * This is the first time Hawk Moth akumatizes a sentimonster. ** This also proves that a sentimonster can be akumatized just like a normal human. * This is the first episode without an akumatized object. * Hawk Moth discovers Master Fu's identity as the Guardian of the Miraculous. ** As a result, Master Fu goes into hiding meaning this episode is before the events of "Party Crasher" and "Ikari Gozen" as Master Fu began to move and hide his identity more carefully. ** It's after the events of "Desperada", "Kwamibuster" and "Startrain". * Adrien is wearing the Mr. Banana costume he used in "Kwamibuster", the previous episode production code wise. * Other Miraculous holders are revealed in this episode, with one for the Ladybug Miraculous, one for the Cat Miraculous, one for the Butterfly Miraculous, and it is theorized that Herakles used to be a Lion Miraculous holder. * After defeating Feast, Ladybug is able to restore everything the sentimonster ate, including the temple, the monks, and the Miraculouses. ** This is the first time where Ladybug captures and purifies them both together at the same time which is predeceased by Mister Bug in "Reflekdoll". * Given that the temple was destroyed 172 years prior to this episode, that means Master Fu was 14 when the temple and the Order of the Guardians vanished, the same age Marinette and Adrien were when receiving their Miraculouses. ** Since Clara said the temple disappeared in 1844, it's likely this episode as well as all the ones before and after it takes place in someplace in the modern 21st century. * On the back of the bus the Adrien the Fragrance perfume ad from "Gorizilla" is seen. * Alix makes a joking nod of the possibility of there being a Bunny and/or Rabbit Miraculous which foreshadows her obtaining it in "Timetagger". * Master Fu acknowledges Marinette as a full fledged Ladybug and begins her training as the new guardian. * After Ladybug and Cat Noir are swallowed by the sentimonster, Cat Noir observes, "It's bigger on the inside," a reference to Doctor Who's TARDIS. Errors * After Wayzz takes the the Cat Miraculous off Adrien's finger (supposedly making Plagg go back into it), the ring is still silver. * When Master Fu puts back the Turtle Miraculous, it is in its camouflage mode and, when Wayzz gets out, it appears in its active mode. * When Mayura detransformed, Nathalie’s bun appears before she does. de:Fehler der Vergangenheit‎ es:Festin fr:Festin pl:Festin pt-br:Faminto ru:Феcтин Category:Season 3 episodes